To Get To You
by ForeverDream2012
Summary: Human Perry. More extreme Liam. Set a year after Act Your Age. Ferb chose to go to college somewhere he could get answers, but when someone from his older brother's past comes, he finds himself in great danger. How far will Perry and Phineas go to get their brother back, and protect him from his and Perry's pasts? Rated T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Ferb's POV

I smile to the computer as my brother, Phineas, video chats me over Skype.

"I miss you, Ferb, I really do. But I'm glad we're both doing what we have to do.", he tells me.

"I miss you, too, Phineas.", I respond.

"How's England?", I give him a thumbs up, and then give him an expression that asks about his school. "It's going good. I have more and more ideas for Flynn-Fletcher Technical Inc! Dude, we're going to be a hit. We can help so many people across the world. And maybe convince Perry to retire and just be in charge of the security. We could do it.", I nod in agreement, and in a way that tells him that I've been coming up with a few plans myself. "Is your roommate okay with you not talking much?", I shake my head. "Oh well. I guess it's different. Don't do anything you don't want to do, Ferb, you know that.", I nod. "Oh, and I have great news! Tri-State State has an abroad program, a really good one at that. We won't have to wait until break to see each other, Ferb! I'm going to be in London! And I made sure I'll stop in at Camford on Oxbury!", I smile again. "I'll be at the London airport in one week!"

"And I'll be there to pick you up.", I tell him, and he now smiles joyfully. My roommate, Kyle, walks in the room.

"Hey, Ferb."

"Hey.", since I'm in a good mood, and I know sooner or later I'll have to speak to him, I actually talk. He smiles a bit. "Phineas, send me the details of your flight and I'll be sure to pick you up. Will Isabella be with you?"

"Nope, just me and you, bro.", I nod. "We're going to have so much fun! I haven't seen you in three months, remember we use to not be able to go an hour without one another?"

"I admit, Phineas, it hasn't been easy with you in a different country. Perhaps I should have thought this through. I just need answers to many things."

"I know, bro. I know you do. I… I'm just having trouble adjusting myself, you know?", I nod, knowing exactly how he feels, and I don't have to say a word for him to know I mean that. I never have to speak with Phineas, he knows me. He can look at me and it seems he can literally read my mind. My emotionless act doesn't work with him. It never has. He knows me better than I know myself, and somehow, it's the same vise versa. I can tell by the sense I have he's hurting.

"Next year I might consider going to Tri-State State if I find the answers I need here.", and he knows exactly what I mean by that. My mother. I want to know why. I have to know why.

"I'll have your back regardless. If… if you can't find answers this year, I'll transfer and go with you next year to help you find them.", I nod, appreciating it fully, but he isn't going to. I don't want him mixed up in something he shouldn't be in. If my "mother's" boyfriend ever got his hands on Phineas, I'd strangle the life out of him myself. Oh God to imagine what Perry would do if he tried anything with either one of us. He doesn't even know I only chose this college to get closer to our old mother, to get the answers I need. He'd kill me. He's the only one that knows what he did to me all those years ago, and I know if Perry had the chance, he'd kill Jim without a second thought.

"See you in a week.", he nods, and we hang up the connection.

"Your brother is coming?"

"Yes, an abroad program at his school.", I answer, closing the computer. "I just promised him I'll pick him up at the airport next week."

"He'll be staying near by?", I nod. "What's America like anyway?"

"There's always something to do there, well, that could be because Phineas and I always made sure there is something to do.", I respond, and memories of my brother and I making the craziest things fill my mind.

"You miss him?"

"Only everyday. When I moved to America, and my father met my step mother, Phineas instantly became my best friend and we use to barely be able to go an hour without each other. Three months is surely a challenge for the both of us.", I chuckle softly. "He's got plans, though. And no doubt I'll hear about them. So, next weekend, I won't be around much."

"Don't worry, I figured. Family first, right?", I nod, and then collapse on my bed. "Well, talk to you in the morning.", he shuts off the light and I pull the covers over me.

" _Ferb!", I walk through the airport, and Vanessa immediately greets me with a kiss. I wrap an arm around her, the other hand holding my carry on._

" _Hello to you, too.", I reply, with a smile. She wraps her arms around me and causes me to drop my carry on. "I missed you, too."_

" _Ferb! Bro!", I look up and see Phineas also ready to greet me. Him and I share a brotherly hug. "I missed you, bro!", I smile at him, and give him an expression that tells him I missed him more than my own words can describe. "We're going to be amazing. We will be remembered as the duo who did it all!", I nod in agreement. "Well, I'll leave you and Vanessa alone now, sorry, I was just happy to see you.", he goes to walk away but I speak up._

" _Phineas?", he turns around. "Never apologize for missing me. I missed you, too.", he smiles at me, but still walks away. I turn to Vanessa._

" _I-I didn't mean to make him feel like he couldn't stay-"_

" _Oh, no. He knew he could stay, but he owes me from when I skipped so him and Isabella could have some alone time.", I explain. She nods and smiles, her head resting on my shoulder. "Now, where do you want to go?"_

" _Just to my house to watch a movie sounds nice."_

" _Agreed.", she goes to kiss me once more, but she stops. "Vanessa?"_

"Ferb, Ferb, wake up.", I open my eyes, drowsy, and see it's 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday. I look at Kyle.

"What's the matter?"

"Your computer won't stop going off. I thought you turned it off before we went to bed.", he explains. I look up, more aware, and listen to the sound of my computer making constant, fast, loud beeps.

"I did.", I respond, and walk over to the computer. I type away at it, trying to shut it off, as the button isn't working and then an image appears, with a message. The image itself is a man holding a picture of Phineas walking through his campus at Tri-State State.

 _If you want him to stay safe you'll do exactly as I say. If you agree to protect your "brother," meet me at 6 AM at by your fountain at the main entrance of the lobby._

"I have to go.", I tell Kyle, and without waiting for a response I walk out of the dorm. How did whoever this is get a picture of Phineas? Is Phineas in danger? Will I take the chance? Only one of those questions I knew the answer to. I would never, ever take the chance on my brother getting hurt. I walk to the lobby and see a man at the water fountain in the very center.

"Ferb Fletcher.", he states, in a confident, Australian accent. I stand a few feet from him.

"Is Phineas safe?", I ask. He doesn't answer. "Is my brother safe?"

"Of course, haven't laid a hand on the boy. I wasn't going to hurt him yet, anyway. You see, you're the one hundreds of miles away from him and your older brother."

"What does Perry have to go with anything?", I ask. He smiles.

"I told him I would hurt him beyond words. And the best way to do that," he begins, and I feel myself fill with dread, "is to take you away. Not only will we get to him, but we'll mentally and emotionally kill your precious brother, your best friend."

"You're making a huge mistake. Perry would literally kill someone for us.", I warn, but someone comes from behind and hits me with something upside the head, and everything becomes blurry and my head spins. I feel someone tie my hands behind my back and the man walks closer to me.

"I'm going to torture you physically, mentally, and emotionally. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were dead, like Phineas and Perry will be.", I go to argue, but he busts my head against the concrete, and pain sets in, causing me to black out.

Perry's POV

I continue to practice with Peter, showing the newbies how to act if they were to be attacked.

"Remember, we don't kill in this agency.", I tell them. "Peter, attack me as if I was pure evil. Don't hold back on me.", he hesitates, but then realizes I more than likely know what I'm doing, as I'm the top agent here, and attacks me full force. He throws himself on top of me and causes me to fall and bust my head. It doesn't phase me, though, as I've been through much worse. He goes to punch me, but I grab his wrist. "Ready?", he nods, and I twist it, and use my legs and kick him off of me, causing him to do a flip over me and landing on the ground. We both get up. "You good?", he nods. I smile and look at all the newbies. "You see, in most situations, I have the control to not kill them."

"But you'd never kill another teammate! How can we trust your judgment about that? In my opinion we should kill every evil being in this world.", one snaps. A young man, about 17 actually, Henry. I look over at him and raise an eyebrow. Authority problem and by how he glares at me, he reminds me of myself when I first came up here.

"Well, technically, I'm not your partner. If you'd like to fight me, go right ahead.", I reply. Peter takes my shoulder. I look at him. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Mister Tough Guy thinks he doesn't need to follow the rules and he can still be a better agent than anyone else."

"Better than you.", he replies.

"Prove it.", I challenge.

"With pleasure.", he advances on me, and I simply step away last minute, causing him to stumble and nearly fall. He turns and faces me, and while I show no emotion, he looks enraged. He goes to hit me, but I grab his wrist and shove him away. He goes to attack once more, but I hold a hand out.

"Do you really want to do that? Or would you rather your future teammates not think of you as an idiot? I've done the exact same thing, kid, only the guy training me didn't give me a warning.", he looks at me with hatred, but doesn't attack. I go to speak once more but my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and see a text from Ferb. Isn't it like 5 in the morning in England? He calls me at 10. I click it and see an image of my worst nightmare. Ferb chained to a wall, his head busted and cuts across his body. He's looking at the camera with a strong glare, but he's paler than normal. His clothes are torn and right across this chest is a tear in his shirt, and blood. I feel my heart stop as I grip the phone tightly, immediate worry and dread filling my chest. Ferb. What the hell? Peter looks over my shoulder and sees the image.

"Perry.", the phone rings and whoever has Ferb's phone is calling.

"Who the fuck is this?", I snap, bringing the phone to my ear. I don't even say a word to the newbies now looking interested, trying to figure out what caused me to snap.

"You tell me.", I recognize that accent anywhere.

"Liam.", I growl. In shock, Peter lets go of my shoulder and listens closely.

"Good job, your precious little brother didn't know who I was. 'Course, I imagine you didn't tell either one of 'em, did ya?", he taunts me. I ball my fist at my side. "Your entire world is the lives of two boys. But not just any boys, huh, Perry? Your boys.", I then hear the sound of a knife being drawn from it's holder, then steel on flesh, then the piercing scream of Ferb in pain. I close my eyes, and struggle to collect myself. Ferb's in danger, hurt, and I'm no where near to help him. To protect him.

"I'll kill you, you f-"

"Language."

"I'll kill you. I swear I will.", I snap, and Peter grips my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down, and the newbies back away, frightened by my venomous voice. Even Henry looks over at me, now terrified and curious to know just what I'm capable of when the line is crossed.

"P, calm down.", I push Peter off of me.

"That's not a way to talk to someone who could kill your precious baby brother while ya hear him scream in agony.", Liam warns me. I stop.

"Stop hurting him. You got me, alright? You defeated the best agent at O.W.C.A. Congratulations, many people would love to hear that.", I reply, my voice still cold.

"I don't want to just defeat ya, Agent P, I want ya to suffer. Phineas will come running to rescue his brother, and so will you. I'll torture this boy beyond measures. Even if you work a miracle and save him, he'll never be the same. I'm going to make you a deal. You and Phineas, and I mean both of you, have two weeks to find where I'm keeping Ferb, or I'll rip him limb from limb, watching every ounce of blood he has spill on the floor. His screams as he dies will be music to my ears. I'll kill your brother with a smile on my face, and he'll suffer a slow, painful death."

"Phineas and Ferb have nothing to do with my fights."

"Oh, but they do. Like I said before, your world revolves around these two boys.", I grip the phone to the point where I could break it in half, but I don't. This is the only thing that will keep me connected to Ferb. "Here, why don't you speak to him?", the phone shifts and I hear heavy breathing.

"F…Ferb?", I ask, hesitantly, as if afraid I won't get a response.

"Bravest man I know, afraid? I'm a little ashamed, brother.", I hear Ferb comment, as if trying to cheer me up. "I would expect better. It's just me."

"Ferb, do you have any idea where you are?"

"I'm afraid not. The last thing I remember is meeting someone, this man, at the fountain by my school. He… he threatened to hurt Phineas, I felt I had no choice. Someone else hit me upside the head with something metal and… then I wake up here."

"I'll find you, okay? I promise.", and it sure as hell won't take me two weeks. No, that's too long. The Ferb I know will be gone by then.

"Perry, you can't. This man wants to kill you… I-I won't be responsible for your death. Keep Phineas away from here.", he says, and before I can respond, the phone shifts and I hear Liam laughing like a maniac.

"Well, I'll hand it to the kid, he's noble. Must get it from you.", Liam tells me. "Willing to die to protect you and Phineas. Now then, are you ready for the rules?"

"Tell me where I have a choice.", I snap at him.

"You're only allowed to get help from Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, and Agents Peter, Pinky, and Terrance.", he tells me. I look over at Peter, who continues to listen to the conversation. "But, when you find the location, only you and Phineas are to come and try to rescue Ferb.", by the tone in his voice I can tell he begins smiling. "Have fun, Agent Perry, I'll send you an update on Ferb's condition soon.", with that, he hangs up the phone.

"Perry.", Peter says, as I feel everyone's eyes lock on me.

"Training is over. All of you hit the showers, then you're free to go. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere important to be.", I order the newbies, and then walk out of the training room. Ferb. He… he's going to be killed if I can't save him. He's being tortured as we speak.

"Agent P, are you-", I walk away from CC, ignoring his question.

"Perry!", Peter tries to catch up with me but I keep walking towards the hovercraft. I call Phineas. He answers as if he had been crying.

"P-Perry, thank goodness I was just about call you."

"Don't worry, Phineas, I won't rest until we have Ferb safe again."

"How did you-"

"He called me, too. I'm about to pick you up. I want you to stay in your dorm until I get there, and I don't want you alone. Don't leave.", I tell him.

"When will you be here?"

"About an hour."

"Hurry.", he pleads with me. "And, Perry, please be careful. I don't know if I could take it if they got a hold of you, too."

"Don't worry about me, Phineas, I'll be there soon.", I get in the hovercraft as my brother hangs up the phone. "Peter, I want you to head to Doofenshmirtz's and check up on him. I know he has some kind of tracker on Ferb, as he is Vanessa's boyfriend.", I tell Peter, as he finally catches up with me. "I have to get to Phineas before Liam decides to try something with him."

"Don't worry, Perry, I promise, we're going to find him."

"We better.", I reply and start the hovercraft. "Stay with Doofenshmirtz until I get there with Phineas."

"Got it.", I begin driving, splitting through the air. I go as fast as the hovercraft will go, up to 200 miles per hour. I should reach Phineas' dorm house within the hour. Hang in there, Ferb, I'm coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Doofenshmirtz's POV

I sit in the living room, typing away at my computer, planning my next lesson for the kids, when Agent Peter lands on my balcony with his jet pack.

"Heinz, I-I need your help. Perry needs your help.", he tells me. I look at him, confused. He's breathing heavily, as if he rushed to get here.

"What's going on?"

"Vanessa's boyfriend, you- you met him, right?", he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, quiet kid, but all in all pretty good for Vanessa. Doesn't whine like most of her ex-boyfriends.", I answer, then raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Look, I know you're good now, so I'm going to tell you something very important. But, if you turn evil and try something, know Perry would kill for that kid and his brother.", he tells me. I nod. "Vanessa's boyfriend, Ferb, is Perry's little brother.", I look at him, baffled.

"I thought Agent P didn't have a family?"

"He has two brothers, a sister, and parents. Not a wife or kids.", he explains. "Remember that bounty hunter that nearly killed you and Perry?"

"Yes?", I ask, suddenly feeling my heart drop to my stomach. Why would he ask about Vanessa's boyfriend, then Liam? And Perry's his brother? That would explain why when I was getting ready to meet the kid, Perry showed up ten minutes before and told me not to threaten Ferb, that he's a good guy, and if I tried to hurt him, he would hurt me.

"Liam kidnapped Ferb.", Peter tells me, and I look at him, in shock. "Perry told me to come here, while he gets Phineas, his and Ferb's other brother."

"W-what? Does Vanessa know?"

"Does Vanessa know what?", I hear the voice of my daughter ask, as she walks in. "Peter, what are you doing here? Dad, you better not be doing anything evil!"

"I'm not! I'm good now, remember? It's about Ferb.", I explain, and she runs over to Peter, and I have to get up and hold her back as she looks at him with panicked eyes.

"Ferb? What happened to him?"

"He's… he's been kidnapped.", Peter explains, softly. She looks at me with horror. "Perry and Phineas will be here soon, but no one force anything out of either one of them. Perry looked like he was about to be in tears when he got the call. Never seen him like that before, terrifying quite frankly. And I can't imagine how Phineas is acting."

"I-I… we have to find him.", Vanessa snaps.

"We will.", Peter replies. "Heinz, do you have some kind of tracker on Ferb?", I don't answer, embarrassed. "If you do, that would be extremely helpful. He could be anywhere in the world. I'm not sure if he's even in England anymore."

"Well, unlike most of the trackers I've planted on people, this one is special. While I have the power to hurt and control people in my trackers, I had to make a special one made for him, as I took Perry's threat seriously. The tracker, though, is on his tie, and I don't know if he's wearing that particular tie or a tie at all.", I explain. I should have planted at the back of his neck or something, but in order for it to stay I would have had to hurt him, and Perry would have killed me.

"Track it now. See where it is.", I nod and walk over to my computer, and after a few minutes of research, I find the tracker device still in Danville.

"He must have left it at his home, it's at the Flynn-Fletcher house.", I tell them, pointing to the red dot. The map isn't exact house to house, but it is on their street.

"Why would he leave his tie?"

"Maybe he has plenty more.", Vanessa responds. "Though, they would all have to be the same."

Perry's POV

After what feels like an eternity, I finally arrive at Phineas' dorm. An officer goes to question me about the hovercraft, but I show him my badge.

"I'm looking for Phineas Flynn?", I ask him. He nods.

"All the boys, well, second years, will be in this dorm.". he explains, as he examines my badge. "I'm guessing he's yours?"

"My brother. I guess this job will make you look way older than you are, huh?", I laugh, so he doesn't think anything is wrong. Once he hands me my badge back I walk inside the dorms and see a few teenagers/young adults standing by a pool table. "Hey, do any of you happen to know where I could find Phineas Flynn's room?", I ask them. A boy with blonde hair, that reminds me a lot of Ferb's youngest cousin, looks up at me.

"He's my roommate.", well, he definitely had an American accent. "I'd leave him alone right now, though. When I came to the room to get my book he seemed to be in some kind of shock. When I asked him what was wrong he busted into tears but asked to be left alone. Who are you?"

"I'm Perry, his older brother.", I answer. The blond nods and sighs.

"Well, follow me.", he tells me. I nod and follow him to his and Phineas' room. "I don't know why he's so upset, he's usually always smiling."

"Something happened recently to someone he cares about a lot."

"Would explain why he even ignored Isabella.", the boy mumbles, as he stops in front of a door. He brings out his key and opens it. "Well, there you go."

"Thank you.", I tell him. He nods, and walks back to the main room as I step in the dorm. Phineas has his head buried in his knees, as he hugs them. "Phineas?"

"P-Perry.", he looks up, and the moment he sees me he hugs me, like he use to do when he was 5 and had nightmares. "W-what are we going to do?"

"Find him.", I answer. He looks at me, and I mask all my pain and give him a face of courage and hope. I'm the big brother. I have to be responsible. "I have somewhere we can go to possibly find answers.", he nods, and lets out a long sigh.

"I told my professors that I won't be attending class because of a family emergency, told them something happened to my brother and I have to help him, and they all said they would email me the homework and lesson plans.", he says, as if trying to tell me he's still responsible. I nod, and we walk out of his dorm as he grabs a backpack. The blond haired boy from before sees us walking away.

"Phineas! Where are you going?"

"Our brother needs us, and I have to be there for him.", Phineas answers, now sounding confident. "I'll see you guys as soon as possible, but my brother always comes first."

"Understandable. We're only a call away, Phineas.", the blond tells him, and the three boys by the pool table nod. Phineas gives a small smile.

"Thanks, guys.", he says, and we walk out and he spots the hovercraft. "Oh, that's cool!"

"Phineas… there's something I need to tell you. You know I'd do anything in this world to protect you two, right? And you're my entire world, the both of you.", I begin, as I try to figure out how to tell him I'm a secret agent.

"'Course, Perry, what's up?"

"Phineas, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm not a police officer. My work is similar to it, but more dangerous. I'm a secret agent.", I tell him. He looks at me, baffled.

"What? Why would you choice that career choice?"

"It's to protect others. Including you and Ferb. I joined when you two were about 8. I wanted the streets to be safer for you, Ferb, and Candace, and then I started learning a lot of things. I was offered a position at O.W.C.A-"

"O.W.C.A?"

"Organization Without a Cool Acronym.", I answer, firmly. I guide him in the hovercraft and get in the driver's seat. "Actually, once when you were younger, you and Ferb actually discovered my old lair."

"We did?"

"Yeah, but you thought Ferb built it.", I explain. I start the hovercraft, and Phineas gasps in shock as it lifts itself off the ground.

"Whoa! Perry, what-"

"Well, despite having a lame acronym, we have a lot of cool things that make my missions easier.", I tell him. He looks at me.

"So, you joined an agency to make the world safer just for me and Ferb?", I nod.

"Liam, the guy who called you earlier, off of Ferb's phone, is the only one who's ever came close to beating me. And, Phineas, you're no longer a kid, so I'm not going to hold back on you. When I say close to beating me, I mean that man nearly took my head off.", Phineas looks at me worriedly. "I managed to outsmart him last minute and avoided him slitting my throat. I then managed to arrest him, and he kept screaming at me that it wasn't over, and he'd have my entire world crashing down."

"And Ferb was the way."

"It would appear that way.", I stare forward intensely.

"Perry, you… you're not blaming yourself for this, are you?"

"Quite frankly, bro, I am. I should have just let him take my head off-"

"Then you wouldn't be here today."

"Ferb would be safe.", I reply.

"Or Liam would continue to kill innocent people and eventually get to me and Ferb.", Phineas replies, and the thought of Liam killing both of them hurts my chest.

"I-I…", I don't say anything else. I don't know what to say. I just want those boys to be safe. Is that so much to ask for? I'd do anything for them. I joined the agency to protect the two geniuses. Someone always wanted to hurt them, and when the agency would find out, I was the one they sent to make sure no one ever got a chance to lay a hand on them. I get I hurt Doofenshmirtz occasionally, but the sorry excuse of a human being that thought of hurting my boys got real damage.

"Perry, we're going to find him in time, right?"

"'Course, I won't rest until we do.", I assure him. I can see the outline of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, and I look at my brother. "This is going to be a lot to take in, but this is the home of my "nemesis," Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He's Vanessa's father, so he may have something on Ferb. While I trust him more than any other evil scientist, as he's not really evil anymore, I don't trust him completely around you-"

"You've never trusted anyone with us, Perry."

"I'm overprotective.", I reply. We arrive at the balcony and I land carefully. Phineas stares in amazement at the hovercraft. We both step out and Vanessa greets us.

"Guys, we have a problem.", Phineas gives me a worried expression, and I keep him behind me, as if readying myself for a fight. Peter looks over at me.

"Ferb left the tie Doofenshmirtz planted the tracker in at his house when he first left for England.", I curse under my breath. Phineas looks down, thinking hard.

"Do we have any other way to track Ferb? Like with his phone?", Peter asks, but Phineas shakes his head.

"No, we have this special setting we created where only our laptops will be able to find our phones.", Phineas tells him.

"Why?"

"Because someone nearly did track our phones before, and we decided that we needed a good security system. Ferb and I planned everything out for every situation. I'm the only other person who can track his phone, but it has to be on his computer.", Phineas explains. "Ferb can also track me, but he needs my computer to do it. I'm the only other person that can pass through the security system and track his phone if needed, and trust me, no one else can."

"How do you know that? A genius probably could."

"A genius can't get through Ferb's computer without facial recognition of him or me. Not to mention know 30 pass codes in order. And they would have to know every single detail about the both of us.", Peter looks at my younger brother.

"30?"

"Hey, you think his is bad, he programmed mine. He made it harder to track me than himself.", Phineas replies. "I can barely get through my own."

"Can we focus please?", Vanessa snaps. "Which computer, Phineas?"

"The one he took with him."

"You mean, we have to go all the way to England?", Peter asks. I nod.

"It would appear that way.", I sigh. Phineas doesn't say anything, but he looks determined in a world of thought. "Don't worry, Phineas, we're going to save him."

"I-I should have went with him. I was thinking about it, too. But I let a relationship go ahead of my brother-"

"That's not even what happened, Phineas. You know why Ferb wanted to go to that school, and you know he didn't want you getting dragged into something because of him.", Vanessa snaps. Phineas doesn't reply, he only nods. What does she mean, why Ferb wanted to go to that school? He just wanted to get back to England for awhile, right? What would Phin be dragged into? I shake my head, I don't have time for these thoughts. I need to focus on the task at hand.

"I need your full focus, bro. You're the only one you can get into Ferb's computer and find out what's going on.", I tell him. He nods.


End file.
